Glarrion
Himself Glarrion was recruit within the early stages of the Empire around 2008 and was very good choice to being the first Master in the clan. He did as he thought of what to do with out being asked but when it came to making the Rules known and dealing with annoying players he kept it clear and crystal he would stand firm. -Bacon perosnal eye witness- Joining Glarrion would of been recruited by none other then Bacon during his time around the servers hunting for new people. Glarrion was found on another "clan" server and over a private chat he was agreed to join the clan. He and bacon seemed to pull it off as good friends or buddies in a clan they just met in and in short time Glarrion was offered & accepted at being the first Master of the clan. Journey around the clan Glarrion was no slow moving guy. he did was he thought and done what he could to support the clan in any way possible. He watched new members come, he trained with him, took part in council meetings, helped others find there way and deal with annoying strangers. He was the best at what he did and was saw as one of the most loyal and respected members. In one moment he & bacon took part in a little.."side mission" in where bacon was to "act out" he was either away, Left, or simply just wasn't around and joined the server under a new name to watch the members not as a Lord but as a rookie member. Friends among members Glarrion or "Glar" for short made friends inside the clan fast and quick. Most of them were, Bacon himself, CrazyBob, Sandra, Tomb, & others. It treated everyone as he would in any sorta moment and was just that kind of person he was. Even when he had an problem with one of the members he always sometime around would forgive them and remain good pals. Leave Glarrion left the guild under his own free will due to reasons his own and mainly the disappointment of member Bacon. He didn't see himself being kept in the clan anymore and saw a few things he says he no longer wish to support a clan that was "falling" apart. Along with Leadarc and Sandra he left to create his own group of players not as a clan but as place for friends to gather and play under one roof. "Muri" (2009) Muri The clan or group called Muri (later found to mean, "unreasonableness") was created by Glarrion along with few other friends he picked up along the way. As things were smooth for him there and everything he tried to remain friends with Bacon in terms of just being "allies" or Guests on the server but being such a stubborn player Bacon was he didn't see it this way and was more of a jerk & selfish being he made life difficult for everyone in DJE & Muri. Over time they would keep to themselves and leave each other alone till Glarrion stopped communicating with Bacon and then dropping off into the other worlds. Notes *It was marked to be one of the very first moments in DJE that everything went to hell and fell apart. A moment in history with regret and shame. *Glarrion may have left but he was a member and will be respected as such. Category:Roster